Connection
by PT-chan ssu
Summary: After a near death experience, Sawada Tsunayoshi wakes up to find himself sharing a body with a certain Pineapple haired illusionist. Now he has to deal with daily life while trying to find a way to separate himself from his Mist Guardian turned spirit.
1. Introduction

**This is my first Multi chapter fic in KHR EVER! And I hope you all like it. XD**

**Plot Bunnies are AWESOME so long as they dont run away from you, I got this one while I was in the shower, and I wrote the first chap at school ;P Apparently, I was thinking of Ginban Kaleidoscope when I thought of this.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT TO MY DEAR READERS: THIS FIC HAS BEEN REWRITTEN. I WONT FORCE YOU TO RE-READ IT, BUT I DID MAKE ****_MAJOR_**** ADJUSTMENTS TO THIS STORY SO I SUGGEST YOU DO.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~Connection~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

"Operation X" the Brown Haired Teen stated as he positions one of his arms behind his back as a mechanical "Ryokai Shimashita, Boss" was heard from his headphones.

Bright orange flames were released from his hand, the scales from his contacts showing his Fiamma Voltage rising.

"10%" the mechanical voice announced. "20% and rising" it continued.

He waited for the right timing before he slowly outstretched his other arm, aimed right towards the Rogue Mafia Boss in front of him.

"X Burner" The Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family announced as Pure Sky Flames shot out of his outstretched hand. The attack was powerful, but however powerful it may be, he did not want to kill, which was why his flames were only strong enough to knock his opponent out cold.

This is Sawada Tsunayoshi.

No matter what his enemies might have done, no matter how much they hurt his Friends or family, he would never shed another's blood unless absolutely necessary. Just like how he still denies being the Boss of the Strongest Mafia Family in the world even at age 16.

This is his charm.

But it can also be his undoing; as one of the previously knocked out members of the Rogue Mafia Family snuck up from behind him wielding a metal bar in his grasp.

Because of the aftershock of firing the X Burner, he was not able to react as quickly.

BANG!

Tsuna's world immediately turned black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Peaceful meadow with soft green grass, Sakura tree's in full bloom, Colorful flowers growing here and there. A beautiful blue lake that reflected the rays of golden sunlight, making it sparkle like diamonds.

The beautiful blue sky was vast and bright with only a few clouds floating about.

It was a beautiful scenery, perfect, peaceful.

Something that one would think existed only in one's dreams.

There is truth to this… for this place was only an illusion.

Nothing could be heard except for the rustling of the leaves in the wind.

The place was void of all life.

There was, however, a lone occupant under the shade of a large Sakura Tree; the blossoms fluttering ever so lightly in the soft breeze.

Rokudo Mukuro was calmly gazing at the scenery in front of him, a smile on his face… a solemn expression.

This was a world that existed only within his mind. A place where no-one could reach.

No-one except for Nagi.

Had felt a connection from the first time he met the girl, she was precious to him. They were alike in a way; unfortunate enough to be born in this cruel world.

Nagi was a very special person.

It was incredibly surprising that the girl was able to hear his voice, and that she was able to find her way to this place.

He smiled.

It is true that he longs for the outside world, where he could move freely and breath real fresh air.

He wanted to see the beauty of it all; a place like the one he's in now, except it won't only be an illusion.

He longed to feel the brightness and warmth of the light.

...

But he knew there is no such thing as light, it does not exist in this world.

He has been through all Six Paths of Reincarnation, experienced hell in all aspects.

And among all of them, the Human Realm is the worst.

Filled with Blood, Slaughter, showered in darkness and sins, he knew that there is nothing more hideous that the Human World.

His fifth skill, The Path of the Humans, proved it all. He had become a slave of this world's cruelty, he experienced everything. He himself was a demon, a being of darkness, one that can no longer be called a 'human'; and he became one of his own free will.

And he was not alone; there were others who joined him of their own free will. They are no different from him, they feel the same way, they felt the pain and suffering he did.

However, he will not let them fall so deep.

This was the reason he wanted to cleanse the world.

To use this realm's darkness against it.

Wash away all impurities and start the anew.

And he had gotten so close to that dream too

But now…

…Now he's not so sure.

He doesn't know what he truly wants anymore.

He still believes in what he have seen with his own eyes, the blood of his companions who were mercilessly tortured until they died, the selfishness and cruelty, the lust for power and material things that the vile creatures known as humans possess, the darkness that surrounds the entire world, engulfing and suffocating.

But ever since he was defeated by the Vongola Heir, his view of the Human World changed.

He found himself thinking… Maybe Light does exist. Maybe… this world isn't as cruel as he once thought.

And as strange and out of character it is, he wanted to believe.

"_Mukuro, if I am not able to defeat you then I Can't Die in Peace!"_

Eyes burning with resolve and determination, yet it held no form of hate or anger towards him, instead it held warmth.

Mukuro laughed.

How could that person's eyes have such determination to defeat him, and yet at the same time hold such warmth and kindness?

"_Mukuro… A-Arigatou" _

"_Mukuro… are you alright? Are you really here or…"_

"_Mukuro… will we get to see you again?"_

His eyes, naïve and innocent caramel eyes; although the fear was evident, it is always overshadowed by concern, pure… worry.

'_How could a person worry so much about an enemy that had once tried to take everything he holds dear?' _He thought.

"_So many times… so many times was I given a chance to accomplish my goal, He was right in front of me, so ignorant and vulnerable… why didn't I seize it? Why did I let those moments pass? Why is it that I only stood there and watched? One scratch was all it took and yet…"_

_Sigh._

"Kufufufu~ You truly are an interesting person… Sawada Tsunayoshi" he smirked, his face held heartfelt amusement.

The blue haired illusionist outstretched his hand as a cherry blossom landed upon it, breaking as soon as it touched the surface.

That was when he saw something odd. His illusory world was wavering, a flicker here and there.

Mukuro just watched as everything around him dissolved into nothing.

"Oya?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Juudaime! JUUDAIME!" Caramel eyes slowly opened to meet the worried gaze of a pair of emerald eyes.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera Hayato cried.

The brown haired teen tried his best to blink away the sleep from his eyes, finding it incredibly hard to do.

"Tsuna!" exclaimed the other person in his field of vision, Yamamoto Takeshi, a relieved smile decorating his lightly tanned face.

"You're finally awake" he heard someone mutter, he couldn't tell who, followed by hurried fading footsteps.

The said brown haired teen was indeed awake, but his mind was still too fuzzy to fully comprehend the situation. '_What happened_?' he asked himself as he clutched his throbbing head. Out loud he just gave a "Huh?"

"Dame Tsuna! You've been in a coma for months! Everyone was worried you might never wake up!" A baby wearing a suit and a matching Fedora entered the brunette's vision, landing none too gently on his stomach.

"Itai! REBORN!" Sawada Tsunayoshi complained, his hand automatically went to his stomach, pain rushed through him due to the sudden movement, but right then he was finally able to process the information and all color drained from his already pale face.

"A-A Coma?" he asked incredulously. And then he recalled the events prior to his black out.

A rogue Mafia family went around attacking innocent people in Namimori. Apparently, they were trying to pick a fight with the Vongola. They finally decided to put an end to it by facing them, with much complaining on his part that he was NOT part of the Mafia. Gokudera and the others were battling against numbers so Tsuna was left alone to deal with the Boss and a few other subordinates.

Right after his final attack, someone snuck up from behind him and…

And…

"That damn Bastard nearly cracked your SKULL!" Gokudera cried. And then, he kneeled down so low his forehead touched the ground. (Dogeza- used to show deep apology or to express the desire for a favor)

"I'M SORRY JUUDAIME! I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I WASN'T THERE TO PROTECT YOU!" The Storm guardian apologized so sincerely, tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. His whole body was evidently shaking.

"G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna trailed off weakly, he really doesn't know how to deal with his friend when he's like this, thankfully there was someone who does.

"Maa maa, Gokudera, it wasn't your fault. Tsuna's awake now, he's going to be ok." The Rain Guardian comforted the white haired male, patting his back. But his tone implied that he is also trying to reassure himself as well as the Storm Guardian. Tsuna was able to pick this up.

"It's alright Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. I-it wasn't your fault" Tsuna told them slowly.

"BUT IT WAS OUR FAULT JUUDAIME! YOU NEARLY DIED!" Gokudera's outburst could be heard throughout the entire hospital.

Tsuna flinched, and Gokudera once again apologized.

Yamamoto's face turned grim.

"You Should have been more CAREFUL Dame Tsuna!" Reborn spoke up, his voice was laced with anger and what might have been… relief?

Tsuna's expression fell as guilt flooded through him.

"I-I'm S-sorry to make you all worry. I-I didn't know what h-happened" Tsuna was shaking lightly.

"J-Juudaime/Tsuna"

At that moment, the door slammed open reveling Kyoko, Nana and Haru.

"Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san/Tsu-kun!" The three of them chorused.

"Haru-tachi rushed here as soon as we got the call from Bianchi-san that you were finally awake!" Haru rushed to his side.

"Yokatta" Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief as she followed Haru's example. A smile on her tear stained face.

Tsuna blushed. "Kyoko-chan, Kaa-san, Haru!"

"Tsu-kun, this is such a relief" Nana wiped a stray tear from her eyes, Tsuna nearly teared up too as his mother gave him a hug.

It really felt like a long while had passed.

Leaning on the door frame was Bianchi, an smile of relief evident on her face half covered by amber goggles. In her hands was Lambo and I-pin, with Fuuta beside her.

"TSUNA! YOU'VE BEEN ASLEEP TOO LONG! LAMBO-SAN WAS BOOOORED!" complained the little cow as he jumped on Tsuna's stomach. "Hehee, you look absolutely horrible Dame-Tsuna!"

"What was that?" Gokudera readied his dynamite.

"LAMBO, DON'T SAY THAT!" I-Pin scolded her friend. She was wiping her eyes, tears were still falling. "Tsuna-nii!" she ran up to Tsuna, still crying. Fuuta did the exact same.

"I'm sorry… Tsuna-nii. Lambo-san was just worried about you" the black haired boy apologized, eyes downcast.

"Good thing you know Aho-ushi" the storm guardian muttered, putting away his weapons.

Lambo had a growth spurt. They all did.

In the past two years, Lambo has been learning manners, he was not so conceited anymore, at least not when I-pin or Gokudera are around. But he has already gained enough knowledge to know when he should bring his spoiled side out.

I-pin has become more mature, she acts much older than her age. She would always take care of Lambo when he got in trouble, became a mediator during quarrels, like she's a real older sister, and she became a real bishoujo too. Her hair grew long enough to be tied in two braided pig tails.

Fuuta hadn't changed so much, but he was getting taller by the day, Tsuna mused as he remembered him from 10 years later.

The Vongola Heir smiled sadly. He'd made so many people worry, and he didn't even know.

Tsuna put on a determined face. "I'm really sorry everyone, for making you all worry. I swear it will never happen again" he said.

"You better Dame Tsuna" Reborn stated, but there was relief in his voice. "Now you'd better heal up quick because you're going to be doing all the school work you missed during these past few months" Reborn lectured.

"EEEHHH? BUT REBORN!" Tsuna cried out, a panicked expression on his face.

"Here Tsuna, I made this especially for you. Eat it and get better soon" Bianchi was then beside him carrying a plate of poison cooking.

"EEEHH! B-BUT—" '_I'll die!'_

"No Buts" Reborn finalized in his usual tone. If you looked closely though, you would be able to see a slight smile on the Arcobaleno's face.

Tsuna can see it. And he smiled as well.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was already passed morning visiting hours and everyone already went home. Gokudera threw a fit saying he would not leave Juudaime's side again, but Yamamoto was able to drag him out just fine.

Tsuna sighed. He had been asleep too long and he felt like none yet so much time had passed by. But he felt relieved that nothing much had changed in his absence.

He felt a shiver down his spine. He hadn't noticed before, but now that everyone else was gone, he felt it. A certain familiar presence.

'_W-what is this feeling?' _He looked around his now empty room, but no one was there. '_Just my imagination..?'_

Tsuna decided to ignore the sensation and wash his face. He was still stuck to the IV, but the nurses said that he was free to remove it when he wants, and that he was also free to move, just not to leave his room.

So he detached the tube from his arm and made his way to the bathroom.

Getting there was quite a task, being immobile lying in a bed for so long would really limit your movement. Law of Use and Disuse or something, he wasn't paying so much attention to the teacher at that time.

When he finally got there, he turned the tap on and splashed some water on his face. It was so refreshing, he sighed.

Afterwards, he grabbed a facecloth and dried his face. He examined himself in the mirror, reminded of Lambo's earlier comment, he did, indeed, look horrible; skinnier than usual, pale as a ghost, and it even looked like he hasn't slept in days, which was really ironic since from what he heard, he hadn't woken up in months.

A light chuckle escaper from his dry lips as he continued to inspect himself.

But then, he noticed something, just a little detail that was not supposed to be there.

His blood ran cold.

The strange feeling finally made sense.

"H-HHIIIIEEE!"

There in the mirror, staring right back at him, was a certain Shadowy Blue Haired Illusionist with a look of pure amusement of his face.

"Kufufu~ Finally noticed?" the one in the mirror spoke.

Tsuna fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Mukuro witnessed it all.

He didn't know how or why, but right now, he was possessing Sawada Tsunayoshi.

No, not in a way he previously planned.

He was a spirit apparently, a ghost, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't go any further than one meter away from the brown haired boy.

He didn't know if he should consider this as a good thing.

He just woke up suddenly in what seemed to be a hospital room, the Vongola Rain and Storm Guardians were there along with the Arcobaleno and the Poison Scorpion.

His first thought was 'What Happened?' followed by 'Where am I?' Apparently, none of the occupants in the room noticed him, as proven by the lack of dirty looks and inevitable curses coming from the silver haired teen.

That was when he noticed it.

One, He was floating.

Two, he was transparent.

And three, he was currently not using any of his illusions thus meaning he was indeed invisible to the other occupants in the room.

'_Am I dead? Well… that's not impossible considering my situation, but why am I here? Shouldn't I be in hell or something?'_

And then he noticed that on the hospital bed right beside him was the Tenth Vongola Boss, blinking away sleep and having a hard time with it.

'_Oya?_'

He simply watched as the two Guardians fussed over the brown haired teen. And then the Arcobaleno came in and said a few things.

"Dame Tsuna! You've been in a coma for months! Everyone was worried you'd never wake up!"

Mukuro frowned, a strange feeling rushing through him.

'_So, the Vongola was in a coma. No wonder he looks so weak'_ He thought, examining said teen.

But now that he thought about it… he had no idea how he got here, nor what happened before this. All was black, as if he was in a deep dreamless sleep.

Ever since his dream world suddenly disappeared…

He tested out a theory by trying to move around, he found that he could, but he couldn't go very far for there is some unknown force pulling him back.

And that force was somehow coming from Sawada Tsunayoshi.

'_Kufufu~'_ Through some strange twist of fate, his soul became linked with the Vongola.

And it was a different connection from the one he had with Chrome. She could be used as a vessel and serves as Mukuro's gateway to the real world.

This was entirely new to the Illusionist. It's like sharing a single body, not of his, and certainly not the Vongola's, free will.

And by the looks of things, he'd be in this ghost like state for quite a while.

He looked towards the Vongola Boss; it seems that he hasn't noticed him yet, if he was to be aware of his presence that is.

He smirked and decided to wait and see what will happen.

'_This could be fun'_ He thought.

...

...

Apparently, after all of the other occupants left the room, he noticed that the brown haired teen could somehow sense him. He was not surprised by this for the boy had done this more than once before. Mukuro was more surprised that he hasn't noticed him completely yet.

'_Kufufu~ Truly naïve'_ he thought.

That was when Tsuna decided to head for the bathroom.

Mukuro contemplated whether he should follow or not. After all, despite him making a hobby of possessing other people's bodies, and thus invading their personal space, he still respects _some _of their privacy.

But he felt the strange tug due to the distance of the bathroom to the bed, which indeed was more than 1 meter, and decided to follow anyway; this was where he found out that he could pass through walls.

He idly watched Tsuna inspect himself in the mirror with a slight smirk on his face. And when he saw Tsuna's eyes widen considerably, his smirk grew.

"H-HIIIEEE!" the brown haired teen cried, he knew exactly why.

"Kufufu~ Finally noticed?" it was more of a statement that a question on his part.

And the brown haired teen fainted.

Mukuro moved on instincts, trying to catch the smaller teen before his head hit the floor of the bathroom, not even contemplating the fact that the boy just might pass right through him.

Surprisingly though, that didn't happen.

"Well this is certainly unexpected" Mukuro stated, examining the boy in his arms, he immediately made his way back towards the bed. He noticed himself fading away little by little so he hurriedly laid the boy down before he disappeared completely.

After what seemed to be a few hours, Mukuro found himself back again, and noticed that Tsuna was once again just about to wake up.

'_So, my consciousness is linked with his too?' _he found that fact slightly disappointing.

After a few moments, the brown haired teen was now staring right at him with a look of sheer horror on his face.

"M-M-MUKURO!" he screeched, pointing at said male.

"Ohayo, Vongola Decimo" the Illusionist greeted, just for the fun of it. He found that his voice also had that hollow-ish feel to it.

Tsunayoshi looked like he was about to faint again, but this time he didn't.

And an awkward silence passed between them, one that Mukuro doesn't mind much.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'_Why… is Mukuro here? Why is he just sitting there so casually? Wait…'_ Tsuna stared at Mukuro, apparently noticing the fact that he was see through. '_An illusion?'_

He noticed the awkwardness of the situation and, gathering up all of his courage, deciding to break the silence with a question.

"Mukuro… what are you doing here and why do you look like that?"

The illusionist turned to him again, the smirk on his face never leaving. "To tell the truth Vongola, I haven't the slightest idea" he said casually.

Now Tsuna was confused, he didn't know if Mukuro was lying or not… ok so maybe he could sort of feel that the guy was telling the truth. Hyper Intuition, he guesses.

"Then… do you at least know what's happening?" he tried to ask. Because of his embarrassing fainting moments, he really wouldn't know what was happening, and seeing that Mukuro was acting all casual, he decided that the man might have more knowledge of the situation.

"Well, as you can see…" Mukuro began, standing up full height and showing his transparent self to the Tenth Vongola Boss (he was still wearing his Kokuyou Uniform), and floating. "…I am sort of a ghost right now. I'm sure you first thought I'm an illusion, but I am not using any of my powers at all. I have no idea why or how I ended up like this, but right now, I am sort of stuck to you. Also, it seems no one else but you can see me" he explained.

Tsuna's face turned pale seeing a transparent Mukuro floating while he said the word 'Ghost'. He gulped, he really didn't like ghosts.

But then the entire matter clicked.

"EHHH! B-B-BUT! WAIT! MATTE MATTE MATTE BACK BACK UP! DID YOU JUST STAY YOUR STUCK TO ME?"

"Yep" Mukuro confirmed, a mischievous smile on his face. "It means that you'll have to put up with me until the time I am separated from you or something like that" Mukuro explained.

Tsuna was even more confused. "Then why can't you leave right now? I REALLY do not want a ghost following me around!" he exclaimed.

"I told you, I can't" Mukuro said casually with a shrug, as if the situation isn't bothering him at all. But then he turned his head to the side '_It's certainly better than being stuck in that cold dark place'_ he thought.

Tsuna was able to read what Mukuro was thinking, or rather, he was able to guess from the grim expression of the Mist Guardian's face, and his panic dissipated replaced with worry and sympathy.

After all the things the illusionist had been through, Tsuna could somehow understand why Mukuro wanted to take revenge on the mafia, and the world at large, but he still knew that what he did was wrong, Reborn reminded him every time after all.

He knows exactly what Mukuro had planned and did to him and his friends, and he's still angry at him for it. But that doesn't mean he hasn't forgiven him already. That's just the Tenth Vongola's nature.

Mukuro has already changed, even if he doesn't notice it himself.

And after seeing the state the Illusionist was now in, how he got there, and what he did to save his companions…

Tsuna knows that deep down, Mukuro isn't a bad person, and he really wishes he could do something to help him.

He gulped and took a few gulps of air before finally speaking. "W-well, if we're going to be s-stuck like this, I suppose I can't really do anything about it so… I guess it can't be helped…" he trailed off rubbing his cheek and avoiding eye contact, not knowing what else to say.

"B-but please don't do anything strange ok?" Tsuna waved his hands all over the place. And he was blushing awkwardly. "I suppose, Yoroshiku… ?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mukuro was silent.

He expected the outburst and the rejection, but what was said at the end…

He knew just how soft the Vongola Boss could be, but accepting him after all he did just like that? It was unheard of! He expected to be shunned, accused, even ignored. But here the Tenth Boss of the Vongola family was, a smile of acceptance on his pale face as he outstretched his hand for a shake.

Irritation coursed through him. He did… he _could_ not understand. His face was void of all amusement, instead containing anger and annoyance. What was with such quick acceptance?

But he was snapped out of it by a loud grumbling noise, and it came from his stomach.

"What the…?" he muttered out loud.

Tsuna was blushing, holding his own stomach. "Uhm… I guess I am pretty hungry, wonder what time it is?"

Mukuro looked at the smaller teen.

Just then, the door slid open reveling a tall Japanese teenager and a Silver haired Italian.

"Yo Tsuna" Yamamoto Takeshi greeted as he entered the room.

"Juudaime! Good Afternoon" Gokudera Hayato came in after Yamamoto and gave a low bow.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! Good afternoon" Tsuna greeted his two best friends; he warily glanced at the ghost Mukuro whose expression reverted back to amusement.

"I brought sushi" the taller of the two visitors announced, showing them the bag he was carrying.

"I brought some Takoyaki too Juudaime!" the silver haired teen offered, pushing past Yamamoto.

"Ahaha! Come on 'Dera. There's nothing wrong with both" said Baseball idiot commented.

Tsuna chuckled lightly at his guardians antics; he could feel his mouth water at the thought of food.

"Arigatou Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, I was starting to get really hungry" he stated, accepting the food and digging in.

"Naa, Tsuna, I'm just wondering, is there anyone else in here? I thought I heard you talking to someone before we entered" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna froze right in the middle of eating another sushi.

'_Now that you mention it, Mukuro is supposedly invisible to anyone else other than me, which means I'm the only one who can hear him too!'_

"Erm… No, there isn't anyone else in here! No one at all! Why would I be talking to someone who isn't here… hehe…he…" Tsuna was waving his arms around nervously, obviously defensive.

"Are you blind Baseball Idiot? Can't you see that there's no one else in here other than the three of us?" luckily though, these two were idiots.

"Ah, sorry, It must be my imagination Haha" Yamamoto laughed it off, rubbing his head. "Well Tsuna, I have baseball practice so I better be off. I hope you get well soon so that we could hang out again" the black haired teen called.

"I'm sorry Juudaime, I better be off too. Apparently I have something I need to do. I am extremely sorry for leaving you alone again!" Gokudera bowed again and left. A 'wait up baseball idiot!' could be heard just outside.

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kufupft~"

"THERE IS NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT THIS!" Tsuna exclaimed to Mukuro who was covering his mouth, trying his hardest not to laugh out loud, and obviously failing.

The brunette immediately covered his mouth with both hands.

Mukuro cleared his throat, still holding back laughter. "But seriously, it was obvious you were hiding something, and yet they believed your every word" Mukuro explained. ""Your friends really are as naïve as you are, no… idiots is the proper term for them" he added, clearly amused, as a light chuckle emitted from his throat.

Tsuna should have felt offended by the blue head's insults towards his friends, but for some reason, he couldn't help but marvel at the sight. This was the first time he's ever seen Mukuro laugh without scorn. And the illusionist really looked like he was happy.

"What are you smiling at Dame Tsuna"

"HIIEK!" the brown haired teen turned around to see a talking Lampshade, which was obviously his Home Tutor.

"REBORN! How long have you been there?" Tsuna was bordering hysterical.

"Since just now apparently" Reborn said, though he did catch the uneasiness of his pupil.

Tsuna spared a glance towards Mukuro was watching with an amused look on his face.

"I see. W-what brings you here Reborn?" Tsuna asked. Reborn's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Maman sent me here to check on you, and also because I was really worried about you too" the Arcobaleno explained, acting all cute.

'_USO DA! I KNOW HE'S LYING!" _

"And because I wanted to try out this costume. Does it look good on me?" the baby gave a pose.

'_He just wanted to wear a costume?' _Tsuna screamed in his mind, he could feel Mukuro smirk at the sight.

"Well, gotta go. Maman is cooking spaghetti tonight" Reborn said before the place where he was standing suddenly opened up letting him drop towards wherever that this leads.

"HE HAS A SECRET BASE EVEN HERE?"

A few moments ticked by and Tsuna collapsed back down on his bed. '_Ahhah I really want to go home soon' _he thought.

A comfortable silence went about the room.

"Na, Mukuro. This may sound weird but… that has to be the first time I've seen you laugh like that" Tsuna stated.

"…I suppose it is." Mukuro replied wistfully. "But you don't really see me often at all now do you?" he continued with a teasing tone.

"True, but with you it sort of seems foreign" Tsuna explained, staring at the white ceiling. From the corner of his eye, he saw Mukuro smirk… no, it was a half-smile, though bitter.

"Yes… it has been a while" Mukuro whispered solemnly.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning again; Sawada Tsunayoshi stretched his finally flexible limbs while breathing in the fresh air. It's been more than a week since he first woke up to find himself in a hospital bed with an IV stuck on his arm and a mask over his mouth, having just woken up from a coma, and when he found out he was going to be stuck with his Mist guardian for who knows how long.

"Happy to finally get to leave the hospital?" a soft voice jerked him from his thoughts. It was Sasagawa Kyoko. He blushed when he saw the wide and angelic smile on the orange haired girl's face. '_Kawaii' _he thought.

"Yup. It's great to finally get to move around freely. I thought I'd have to stay in that plane white room forever" Tsuna replied, a goofy smile on his face.

As you all might have guessed already, Tsuna was finally released from the hospital, and Kyoko was there to pick him up saying that everyone else was 'busy' that day.

Tsuna didn't mind at all; he was, as expected, in pure bliss just being able to walk beside his long time crush.

"_So this is the person you like huh? I do have to say, she is cute. You two look perfect for each other Kufufu~"_ Tsuna froze, remembering about his ghostly companion who decided to show himself at that exact moment.

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna squeaked. After the week's stay in the hospital, Tsuna finally got used to the other teen's presence up to the point that he enjoyed his company. Apparently though, that doesn't mean he's used to the guy suddenly popping out of thin air.

"Hm? Tsuna-kun, is something wrong?" Kyoko inquired as she turned to look at the brown haired boy.

"U-Uh No! N-N-Nothing at all! Please don't mind me!" Tsuna stuttered out, rubbing the back of his head.

"I see" the orange haired girl said as she started walking again.

Tsuna let out a shaky breath. "Can you PLEASE stop doing that? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he whispered to the taller male that was now walking… I mean floating, beside him.

Mukuro just smirked, amusement clearly written on his semi-transparent features.

"Tsuna-kun, come on! We have to hurry!" Kyoko called out, she was a few meters away from them already.

"COMING!" said teen announced as he jogged up beside her, not at all quizzical about why exactly they have to hurry. They started walking is silence again.

When they finally made it to the front steps of the Sawada Household, Tsuna took a deep breath, nostalgia running through him. However he noticed something wasn't right, there was no chaos happening, no okaa-san that would surely have hugged him till he suffocated by now, and no Spartan Home Tutor that always greeted him with a kick to the face when he touched the doorknob. In fact the whole place was eerily silent.

Kyoko followed behind him, there was a bright smile on his face which lighted up his spirit even more.

He slowly turned the knob. "Tadai—"

As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by lights blinking on accompanied by flying confetti.

"WELCOME HOME TSUNA!" Everyone, Kyoko included, announced.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mukuro watched in the sidelines as the three of them continued their trek towards the young Vongola's home.

He didn't know why, but he's been inspecting their female companion for quite some time. His first view of her was 'innocent', incredibly so. And the fact that her smile was enough to light an entire room only helped to increase his dislike of the girl.

He knows that this person, Sasagawa Kyoko, knows nothing about the dark world they reside in. He knows that she was raised in a world that was full of light; a loving family, no one there that would want to hurt her, people that would help her out when she need something, she was the very epitome of purity and naivety.

No wonder the Vongola likes her, they are very much alike. And for some unknown reason, this fact irked him.

Nonetheless he just stayed quiet until they reached the Sawada Household.

It was oddly quiet, almost as if there was no one there, but he knew otherwise, the breathing of around 20 people was hard to miss. They were in hiding.

'_An ambush_?' he thought. '_Can't be, there is no evil intent'_

The Vongola entered through the door, muttering a 'Tadaima", the girl and himself in tow.

All the lights were turned on, and there was confetti flying everywhere, on the center of the hall was big orange banner with the words 'Welcome Back Tsuna' written in bold red-orange letters. Everyone in the room had on happy faces, incredibly wide smiles adorned each one, even Hibari Kyoya was there.

...

Mukuro felt out of place.

And when the brown haired woman ran across the room, embracing her child in her arms with tears of joy on both their faces, he felt even more so.

This place was warm and welcoming, a place that can be truly called 'home'. It was a place Mukuro has never been in, something he never thought existed, and it made him feel incredibly… odd, uncomfortable. Unwelcomed.

He felt a frown appear on his face as he stared at the occupants of the room. The Vongola was now inside and was chatting excitedly with everyone.

Mukuro just needed one glimpse to know.

'_I am not allowed to be here' _he thought as he faded into thin air.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tsuna was incredibly happy that the smile on his face refused to go away. Everyone was here to welcome him home, now that he thought about it, it felt like forever since the last time there was a get together like this.

Gokudera has been on him since he came in. Telling him events that happened while he was… away. Yamamoto piped in once in a while which led to another one of their one sided arguments.

Ryohei was as loud and _extreme_ as always.

Chrome was there too, along with her two other companions.

"Boss, I'm glad to see you all better" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Predictably, Tsuna blushed beet red, while Ken and Gokudera threw fits and were held back by their companions.

Tsuna just smiled and chuckled at the normality of the situation. He didn't even complain when Reborn kicked him on the head for being late, and said Hitman was also sporting a smile on his baby face.

He was a little surprised, though, by the fact that Hibari Kyoya was there as well. He wondered how in the world he was actually convinced to come, or even WHY they decided to even invite him... but then again, there was Reborn.

"Herbivore" he jumped as said teen was standing in front of him.

"HAIIE! H-H-Hibari-san?" he questioned meekly, the taller male just stared at him for a bit before walking towards the front door.

"Infant, I am leaving now; I trust that you won't try to stop me" Hibari called out as he opened the front door.

"I won't, thanks for coming Hibari" Reborn said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Hibari soon left the house; but not before staring at the door, vision lingering at the spot where a certain Illusionist was in only a few minutes ago to be more precise, eyes narrowed.

'_So it really was Reborn who got him to come' _Tsuna thought, letting out a breath of relief once the Black haired teenager was out of sight.

"Tsu-kun, why are you still standing there, come on and eat" Sawada Nana called out from the kitchen doorway, holding a spatula in her hand. Tsuna found himself being the only one in the hallway now, so giving a 'hai', he followed his mother inside.

It wasn't until later on, while they were all eating, that Tsuna found out that Mukuro was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?" he mumbled, looking around.

"What is it Tsuna-san?" asked Miura Haru, who was sitting in front of him.

"N-Nothing, I was just thinking about things" he replied. Haru looked doubtful but let it slide.

'_I wonder what happened to Mukuro' _Tsuna thought. He was already accustomed to how the illusionist can appear and disappear of his own will; he said that at those times, we was merely _asleep._

It was when the party ended and Tsuna finally got back to his room did he speak.

"Mukuro? Can you hear me?" He asked the empty room. He thought that maybe he had somehow offended the male; he knew he wasn't entirely gone yet.

"Kufufu~ What is it Vongola?" and out of thin air, Mukuro's form appeared, same as before.

And Tsuna squeaked a bit at that.

"Ahh… you were missing at the party, Chrome was even there. I was just wondering how you were" Tsuna stated meekly.

He could feel Mukuro's contemplating gaze, and he looked up. He was sure he caught a glimpse of bitterness on the other's face before it was immediately replaced by his trademark smirk.

"Well, there wasn't exactly any need for me to be there, so I decided to just sleep" he explained casually.

Tsuna knew he was lying.

"… You could have at least stuck around. It's not like you're not welcome here" he stated, and he didn't miss how the illusionist stiffened before he reverted back to his usual expression. He frowned.

"What made you think that, Vongola?" said illusionist questioned. Tsuna just sighed.

"You're not as bad as you think Mukuro, don't feel out of place, you're a friend too you know. You're welcome here" the smaller teen said before he plopped down on his bed, leaving a stunned Mist Guardian staring at him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mukuro stood there, just staring in silence at the brown haired teen. The boy was able to tell exactly how he felt, and he even seemed to know more about him than he himself did.

'_Hyper Intuition is it?'_

To say Mukuro was shocked was an understatement. To think that Mukuro had tried to posses his body, harmed his companions, and the boy says that he was a _**friend**?_

All traces of amusement fell from Mukuro's face, leaving only a scowl.

The boy was naïve, he could never believe that this pure and naïve child is actually the Tenth Generation Boss of the most Powerful and Influential Mafia Family in the World.

He even denies this fact, he has not said a word about the mafia other than rejection, what was the Ninth thinking in choosing such a person to be his successor?

He was too pure, too naive, too _**radiant**_. He would be the cause of the downfall of Vongola… though he very well knew that that thought held no truth.

But how could a person like this even KNOW about the mafia?

The Mafia, the darkness. HIS darkness.

He felt his hands clench tightly.

He'd always thought… He'd always_ **known**_ that light does not exist, but he was wrong. Because the very embodiment of light is right in front of him right now, and he is able to see it with his own eyes.

'_Why am I here?' _he asks himself. How could he be in the presence of such a radiant being?

He was a being of darkness. He was born one and he will keep on, dying as one.

So why was he here?

'_Why am I here?'_

"Mukuro?" warm brown eyes opened to stare at him, a confused expression in them.

He flinched a bit before his smirk was automatically back on his face. "What is it Vongola?" he asked, sitting down on the floor and staring at the ceiling. He tried his best to calm down, successfully.

All was silent for a while, before a determined voice spoke.

"I will help you" his head snapped to the side to face hard and determined brown eyes, he swore he saw a flash of orange in them.

"I will find a way to get you out of that prison. As I am now, I won't be able to do anything, but I swear that I will absolutely help you" he continued. Mukuro could see he was serious.

He doesn't understand… he can't understand. There is so much turmoil inside of him. _'Why do you want to?'_ Mukuro wanted to ask.

But instead, with a sigh, he just looked up at the ceiling and smirked "Then I guess I'll be expecting you, Vongola Decimo"

From the corner of his eye, he saw the brunette frown… actually; it looked more like a pout on the brunettes features.

"Can you stop calling me that? I am not the Vongola Decimo" he stated.

Mukuro's smirk grew wider. "Oh? Then what would you like to be called then?"

"Tsuna. Just Tsuna"

Mukuro was reluctant, he didn't know if he could actually say that name. "Tsuna…yoshi"

A thoughtful look appeared on the smaller boy's face. "That works too I guess"

"Kufufu~" _'You truly are interesting Sawada Tsunayoshi'_


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up Dame-Tsuna!" A strong kick to the stomach was what had awoken the next Vongola Boss as he gasped out in pain.

"REBORN! A-ta-ta, I just got out of the hospital you know! I don't want to go back in there so soon!" the small brunette complained as he put an effort to sit up, he rubbed his aching belly, there was definitely going to be a bruise there later.

"Hurry up and get ready for school, or else you'll be late" the Home Tutor from Hell, or so he's called, said as he exited the room, probably to get some breakfast.

Sawada Tsunayoshi gave a huge yawn as he tried to get up from his bed while rubbing his eyes, he stretched his whole body before he heard the all too familiar voice of his ghostly companion.

"Does he wake you up like that every day?" Rokudo Mukuro asked as he appeared sitting on the edge of the small teen's bed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" Tsuna mumbled sleepily before looking at the clock on his bedside table.

7:16

"HIIIE! OH NO I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! HIBARI-SAN IS SO GOING TO KILL ME!" the brunette panicked as he shuffled around taking of his night clothes and putting on his uniform, not even bothering to take a bath.

He could hear the slight chuckles coming from the other occupant of the room as he scrambled around, but he decided to just ignore it.

"Tsu-kun! Breakfast!" he could hear the voice of his mother calling down the stairs.

"COMING!" he yelled as he hastily put on his socks and ran down the stairs, falling more like, not noticing the indigo haired teen that was being dragged down behind him.

"Ite-te-te…" Tsuna winced but quickly stood up, he turned around to see how his companion was doing, and stifled a laugh. The taller illusionist was currently at the foot of the steps, on his bottom, rubbing the back of his head while a string of curses could be heard from his semi-transparent mouth.

"Sorry Mukuro. You okay?" the brunette stood up and offered the taller teen a hand, which was ignored by the illusionist.

"I don't believe this, I'm supposed to be a ghost and yet I've just been dragged down the stairs by some unknown force and I felt all the pain from it" Mukuro stated, though his voice held amusement.

Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck, he was actually the one who tripped on his feet and fell down the stairs, but it seems that the tall illusionist could feel what he feels. So this really is Body Sharing.

Then he remembered the time and rushed to the kitchen immediately.

Mukuro who was now prepared floated at a close distance from him. He did not like the feeling of being dragged.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After eating a quick breakfast, half of it was stolen by the merciless Tutor, Tsuna immediately left for school with his Mist Guardian in tow.

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu Juudaime!"

"Yo Tsuna"

He turned around hearing familiar greetings and came face to face with his Rain and Storm Guardians.

"Good Morning you two" he greeted them as the three began to walk together.

"It's great to see you well enough to go to school Tsuna. It's been a while" Yamamoto said.

Tsuna gave a small nervous smile, it really didn't feel so long to him, then again, he had been asleep the whole time.

"OY! BASEBALL IDIOT! DON'T YOU GO MAKING JUUDAIME FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT'S A SENSITIVE SUBJECT?" wailed the Storm Guardian.

"Ahaha, sorry Gokudera, but you feel the same don't you?"

"…." With that statement, Gokudera grew quiet; he _was_ the one who felt the full force of worry due to that incident.

Tsuna stayed silent, he felt extremely uncomfortable. He really doesn't know how much trouble he caused due to the whole thing and it's making him feel really guilty because of it. He sighed. 'Next time, I swear I won't be so careless'

An awkward silence fell about the group, but was immediately broken by the distant sound of bells ringing.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Tsuna yelled.

And the group hurriedly made their way towards Namimori Middle School, hoping to not get 'bitten to death' by a certain unfriendly prefect.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mukuro watched the exchange intently; he was still a little perplexed by the fact that the young Vongola actually got in trouble.

It was expected of him, but at the same time unbelievable.

After all, the brunette was string enough to defeat him even with the use of his 5th path; he was also able to defeat both Xanxus and Byakuran at their strongest. It is very hard to believe that the future vongola boss would be done in by something as ridiculous as a hit to the head.

When the building of the school came into view, he could hear the sighs of relief the three gave before they were interrupted.

"You herbivores, hurry up before I bite you all to death" greeted the ever present Chairman of Namimori Middle School's Disciplinary Committee.

Mukuro smirked at the sight of the irritable skylark. 'Ill-tempered as usual'

An unnerving feeling rushed over him as he realized that the cloud guardian was staring directly at him with dark contemplative eyes.

The illusionist kept his guard up as he stared at the prefect eye to eye.

'_Hibari Kyoya... he really is a man to be feared. Can he sense my presence_?'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tsuna lagged behind his friends when he saw the staring contest between his strongest guardians. He felt like he was about to get a heart attack.

'_Can Hibari-san tell that Mukuro is here? He's staring directly at him. Oh no, what if he knows? I'm dead, I'm dead, I swear I'm dead!' _He thought continuously.

He felt his heart skip a beat when the shorter of the two looked at him. "What are you still doing there? Classes are about to start. Shall I bite you to death?" the dark haired cloud guardian said, bringing out his tonfas.

"N-N-NO SIR! W-WE'LL BE GOING NOW" he bowed before running as fast as his legs could take him, again unintentionally dragging his Mist Guardian with him.

"_Tsunayoshi, slow down!" _He heard the illusionist say. He immediately fell to a stop.

"Sorry" he apologized quietly, walking slower this time.

"_It's alright, but I really don't like this, so if you don't mind, I'll be going now" _Mukuro stated, Tsuna watched as the dark haired illusionist faded into thin air.

"Tsuna, come on, we're going to be late!" he heard Yamamoto call, he then ran to catch up with them, making it to his seat just as the last warning bell rang.

"Whew… that was close" Tsuna mumbled as the teacher came in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The teachers knew about Tsuna being confined in the hospital for the past few months so they decided to give him a break. Surprisingly, even Nezu seized his verbal abuse for the time being.

As lunch time came, the group (including Kyoko, Hana and Ryohei) went up to the roof to eat. Yamamoto even brought Sushi for everyone.

"Yo everyone" Tsuna turned from his lunch only to see Reborn come up and eat half of it.

"REBORN!" he cried, trying to save whatever was left of his bento. (Bento- Japanese for lunch box)

"Ahaha, hello kid. Here, have some sushi"

"Here, Juudiame, you can have some of my lunch. It's certainly better than the baseball idiot's"

"Hai Gokudera, you can have some too"

"Why would I want some baseball idiot!"

"Let's all eat to the EXTREME!"

"Onii-san calm down a bit. Chew before you swallow! Oh, now you're choking, here have some water"

"Thanks Kyoko"

"You boys are all useless"

And from there, the day passed by normally. It was a relief to see everything back to normal. Tsuna smiled from the bottom of his heart as he watched his friends bicker.

He was really glad to be back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I guess it really has been a while hasn't it. Even though I've been asleep for so long, it good to know that nothing's changed" he said to himself as he walked home alone.

Gokudera was picked up by Bianchi and Yamamoto had baseball practice. It was one of the rare days that the three of them aren't walking home together, but it wasn't unusual.

"_So this is a usual occurrence?" _He jumped a bit, but calmed down soon afterwards at the presence of his Mist Guardian.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that" Tsuna frowned slightly, Mukuro just chuckled.

"_Can I help it?" _he questioned. The brunette sighed.

"_You all seem so cheerful, it was quite unnerving" _the illusionist stated.

Tsuna looked at him and frowned. "Well you'll have to get used to it while you're here, because this is a daily routine" he stated simply, smiling a bit.

"_That would be really difficult, I need to find a way to get out of here right now" _He heard his Mist Guardian chuckle.

"You'll get used to it. I thought similar when I first met them" the brunette said as they walked along in peace.

"And who are you talking to?" Tsuna jumped at the voice. He slowly turned around to see the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee looking right at him.

An overwhelming sense of dread filled the brunette's form as he inwardly panicked. "HIIE! Hi-Hi-Hibari-san! U-uh… N-N-No one, j-just myself. Y-you know…" he gulped, he felt like his heart was going to break out of it's rib cage.

The Cloud Guardian looked around and once again managed to lock eyes with the blue haired illusionist, he couldn't see anything but he would know the familiar presence anywhere. The thirst for blood evident within his narrowed eyes.

Mukuro only gave a casual smirk.

"Show yourself" he ordered.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna squeaked, he felt incredibly light headed being in the presence of the most feared male in all of Namimori.

"I know your there" Hibari continued, bringing out his tonfas. "Stop hiding or I will bite you to death"

Tsuna's eyes kept going back and forth between the two strongest guardians.

"_I'm afraid he knows Tsunayoshi-kun, it's hard to get anything past this man" _Mukuro stated and Tsuna could tell Hibari knew he spoke.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" the Head Prefect's gaze was now on him.

"U-U-Uhm…." unable to take the pressure, Tsuna felt the world dissolve around him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I totally FAIL at fanfiction. I reread this chapter and found just how incredibly awful it was to you all know the rest. I REWROTE IT!**

**Still the Shortest chapter though. Chap 6 should be out soon, I'm just gonna have to think and type it... and hopefully it wont turn into a fail.**

**Hope you like this version chap better than the previous one, I most certainly did. XD **

**DISCLAIMER: You all know this so I dont have to say anything.**

**Hope you review XD**

* * *

'_This place...' _Mukuro looked around, taking in the scenery surrounding him.

The wind was blowing slightly throughout the fields and he once again felt that peaceful tranquillity he always does whenever he retreats. He was back within his illusory world. It seems that the brunette couldn't take the pressure of being interrogated by the irritable skylark.

"Kufufufufu~"

"H-huh? Wh-where are we?"

He was surprised to find yet another presence within his isolated sanctuary; nonetheless he turned to greet the confused brunette currently occupying the space beneath the large sakura tree, looking around with wide curious eyes.

"Kufufu~ Welcome Tsunayoshi-kun, I most certainly have not been expecting you"

Sawada Tsunayoshi was in absolute wonder.

The scenery was absolutely breath-taking; a blue lake sparkling like diamonds under the warm sunlight, Sakura trees in full bloom, the grass as green as green as they could get, and all under the vast blue sky.

"This place is amazing" he managed to state.

"Yes… it is" Mukuro replied wistfully, a smirk on his lips. "This makes you the second… as much as I hate people invading my personal space"

Tsuna spun towards Mukuro instantly, obviously flabbergasted, "Aren't YOU the one invading MY personal space for this whole week?" he only received a playful chuckle in return. "…I-Is this where you met Chrome then?"

A small smile crossed the taller male's face as he looked towards upwards.

"Yes, it was pure coincidence how I met her. It was a wonder to me that she was able to hear my voice, more so to be able to enter this place" the Mist Guardian answered wistfully, his hair blowing ever so gently in the breeze as the Sakura petals fluttered about.

Tsuna let a smile cross his lips as he thought of how the two might have met. "I heard from Reborn that you saved Chrome's life…"

"It was merely on a whim. I was able to sense her abilities; she had the potential to become a great illusionist, and she served as a worthy vessel" a frown appeared on Tsuna's face as he listened.

"But that's not all you think of her right?"

"Hm?"

"You respect her as a person as well right? She's important to you…" the short brunette stated, and a smile graced the illusionist's lips.

"I suppose…" he answered. In truth, he did not know how to care for other people. He only thought of human's as mere toys, easily broken and easily replaced, pawns that he could manipulate to help him succeed in his goals; he was not knowledgeable of what others refer to as 'feelings', it was unnecessary, they were nothing but human weakness. And he had never been considered human to begin with. However, that seemed so long ago...

He had actually learned to 'care' for others; he had begun to understand emotions... he had started to become more… human. And the person who might have been the cause was sitting close to him right now.

Tsunayoshi smiled as a comfortable silence enveloped the two, just observing the scenery before them.

He did not need hyper intuition to know that this world wasn't real; a place like this couldn't possibly exist in reality, it was too perfect. Nonetheless it still managed to fill him with the feeling of warmth and serenity, as if just being here brought peace to one's soul. Yet… there was something else there, he just couldn't tell what it was…

"This is my world, a world created within my mind. When I cannot go to the outside world, this is where I'll be" Mukuro explained.

"Ehh… so it's like your own personal hiding place then" Tsuna stated.

Mukuro sweat dropped. "I really wouldn't call it a hiding place…-"

"But doesn't it get… lonely being here on your own?" the brunette cut him off, the illusionist only smirked in reply.

…._Silence_…

"Ne Mukuro…" Tsuna suddenly perked up as a thought struck him. "How did I end up in here?"

And the signature smirk quickly reappeared on Mist Guardian's face, a playful glint within his eyes. "Kufufufu~ How you ended up_ here_ exactly, I am not sure; but last I know, you fainted while conversing with the little skylark"

And all colour drained from the brunette's face as a sinking feeling that his life might currently be in danger of being bitten to death. "Hi-Hi-H… OH NO! HE KNOWS! HIBARI-SAN KNEW YOU WERE THERE! AND I FAINTED! He is so going to bite me to death… BUT WHAT IF HE'S BEATING ME UP RIGHT NOW? WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DOOO!"

Well… that was actually a normal reaction, if you knew the prefect in question.

Mukuro was entirely amused by the display. The Young Vongola in frenzy was indeed a sight to see. Yet apparently, if ever the brunette does die at the hands of Hibari Kyoya, then it would be troublesome for him as well. "Kufufu~"

Then a thought struck him. As absurd and uncanny it was, it was still a possibility "Ne Tsunayoshi-kun…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Show yourself" the order was straight and to the point.

HIbari Kyoya is not an ignorant person. As much as he despises crowds, he likes to observe. He would know when something is happening within a mile away from him, he can tell when people are lying and he would _know _if any person in front of him would prove to be a worthy opponent.

Thus it is not a surprise that he was also able to sense the new yet not familiar presence of his one sworn rival.

"Stop hiding or I'll bite you to death" brandishing sleek silver twin tonfas, the threat was by no means empty.

What came next was almost laughable. He spared a glance towards the weak herbivore only to have him faint, the presence disappearing not a second afterwards.

With a sigh, he contemplated on whether to just leave the brunette in the middle of the road; surely one of his herbivore friends would come to pick him up later. However, there was still that one little possibility.

He knew about Sawada Tsunayoshi the moment he first saw him out of Namimori Hospital, he could somehow sense how the herbivore is connected to the illusionist. He did not know what happened, but neither did he care. After all, it didn't matter as long as he could finally bite the illusionist to death.

And so, with that thought in mind, he carried the limp brunette back towards his temporary haven in the guise of Namimori Middle's Reception room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kufufu~ So it is possible" Rokudo Mukuro whispered as he raised hisright hand... no, it wasn't his. He did have full control of it, but it was not _his _but _Sawada Tsunayoshi_'s right hand.

He was currently in control of the brunette's body; however he knew he couldn't hold it for long, being only a spirit meant that his powers were limited.

And as strange as it is, he didn't feel too overjoyed to finally be in possession of this body. But that aside—

"Greetings, Hibari Kyoya. It has been a while" he smirked at the dark haired teen in front of him. He could already sense the deadly aura the Cloud Guardian was giving off; if it were any other person, they would probably be on their knee's begging to be spared.

"Rokudo Mukuro" a nearing mischievous grin graced the prefect's lips as he spoke. No later did Mukuro find a silver tonfa in his face.

"Kufufu~ You surely haven't changed" the illusionist stated, lazily sidestepping the skylarks attack whilst grabbing his tonfa with a free hand. "I am sad to say, but I did not come here to fight you"

With narrowed eyes, he was answered by another swing followed by an "I'll bite you to death"

Mukuro's acquired honey brown eyes lit up with pure amusement at the older boy's antics. He let the tonfa go, dodging another swing. He sighed "Seriously Kyoya-_kun,_ that catchphrase of yours is getting out of date" he chuckled.

"Shut up" a few more blows came his way to which he all dodged. As he sidestepped a pretty dangerous punch, the skylark did an unbelievable thing.

"How are you right now? And why are you with that herbivore?"

Mukuro blinked once, twice. "Oya? I didn't know that Kyoya-kun was the curious type. I never thought I'd see the day that _you _of all people would learn to care" he was answered by an icy glare. "Why would you want to know? Well, I do suppose that 'biting this body to death' wouldn't really suffice unless it is my own—"

"Shut up and answer the question" the irritable skylark's eyes narrowed, his patience was obviously growing thin.

"Kufufu~ As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I'm afraid that I must take my leave. I cannot hold out any longer than this, Tsunayoshi-kun just lost consciousness again" he sighed, eyelids dropping as the body of the 16 year old brunette fell forward, straight into the skylarks arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tch. He got away" Hibari inspected the brunette in his arms as he carried him towards the sofa.

He could no longer feel the illusionist's presence, and the herbivore was fast asleep.

Looking out the window of the Reception Room, he could see the night sky filled with thousands of stars. He didn't realize it was so late. Deeming it inappropriate to send a student home at this hour, he chose to just alert the boy's mother about his stay in school.

Glancing down at the small herbivore lying down on his sofa, he didn't bother to hold back a big yawn and decided that he needed some sleep as well.

"Oyasumi" he called out as he switched off the lights before leaving the room as quietly as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**And my Chapters get shorter still TT~TT**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I was suffering from Writers block and school... and other stuff... **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE CLICK THE BUTTON INDICATING PREVIOUS (yes, the one) I am so sorry for being such a suckinsh writer.**

**I do hope you like this chapter :D**

* * *

Eyes cracking open blearily, Tsuna awoke to the sound of papers shuffling about and the scent of freshly brewed coffee accompanying it. '_Huh? What happened?' _He tried to sit up only to double over as his hand automatically clutched his head, his skull felt like it was about to split into two; he was underage and would never go anywhere near alcohol so this couldn't possibly be what people (like his drunkard father) called a hangover. "Ugh…"

"Finally awake?"

The brunette started as an unmanly squeak escaped his lips as a sinking feeling settled in his stomach. That deep voice could only belong to the chairman of Namimori Middle's infamous Disciplinary Committee. Now fully awake, he slowly turned towards the dark haired teen currently going through a stack of papers neatly arranged in a pile above his desk.

"H-H-Hibari-san…" he greeted, fearing for his life. He flinched when cold ashen blue eyes turned to inspect him.

"Your face is pale. Are you sick?" the older teen asked, face as unreadable as it always was. '_Yes'_ Tsuna wanted to reply as he felt his brain pulse, but he feared it might be a wrong answer. He did _not_ want to be bitten to death on top of the already agonising migraine.

"U-Uhm…-"

"I'm giving you permission to skip classes today. You may go home" the prefect calmly stated, cutting him off as he was once again engrossed within his paperwork.

Tsuna stared, perplexed, but all it took was a steely glare from the dark haired teen to send him rushing out the door, nearly tripping over his own two feet and crashing against the wooden obstacle before finally making it to the other side.

In fact, due to his haste, he did not notice that he didn't have his bag with him nor did he see the amused smirk decorating the skylarks face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_Kufufufufu~_"

"WAH! MUKURO!" Tsuna skidded to a halt when he heard the all too familiar chuckle of his ghostly companion.

"_It's a little late, but Good Morning Tsunayoshi-kun_" said illusionist greeted, then he noticed the state that the smaller boy was in and he had to ask. "_Are you alright? Your face is pale"_

"Huh? Oh, ahh, I'm fine. Just a headache" the brunette replied, trying to put on a smile.

"_Hmm… Possibly an aftereffect"_ Mukuro stated thoughtfully.

Tsuna stared at him confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"_Your mind is much stronger than a normal person's. Your body rejected my control, which is probably the cause of your migraine right now"_

The brunette couldn't really understand what the illusionist was going on about, but now that he was finally able to calm down enough to actually think, realization of what happened the evening before suddenly hit him hard and his blood ran cold; whatever words he was about to say died in his throat.

"_Tsunayoshi-kun?" _Mukuro asked when he saw the smaller teen just standing there as if time has frozen.

"Y-Y-You possessed… my body" the brunette stated, his voice trembling as the accusation left his lips.

The blue haired teen raised an eyebrow. "_Yes, that was what I was just saying. Forgot?"_ he commented playfully, however it was half hearted as he saw the look within the others eyes.

"You-You-YOU WERE CONTROLLING ME! YOU TOOK OVER MY BODY AGAINST MY WILL AND AND-AND— AHH!"Tsuna suddenly doubled over, head in between his arms, the ache was still there and his current state wasn't helping in the least; his whole body was shivering and his panic has now risen to a whole new level.

Mukuro could feel worry edge away in the pit of his non-existent stomach. He reached out a hand trying to see if the smaller teen was alright "_Tsunayoshi-kun—" _

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" he flinched as Tsuna stood up suddenly and faced him; horror filled his eyes and his entire expression was of fear.

Silence.

"go away" it was no more than a whisper, but Mukuro understood; all emotion left his face leaving only calm indifference, eyes hard and calculating. As if a shadow was overcast upon him, almost harsh.

Then, mismatched orbs disappeared within twin eyelids as a smirk graced his lips. "As you wish"

And with a bow, he was gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tsuna stared at the space the illusionist was just a few moments ago. He only just realized what he said and did and it made him feel extremely guilty. It would have been a normal reaction for anyone if they found out that their body was possessed and used against their will.

And the migraine seriously wasn't helping.

"M-Mukuro? Mukuro!" looking around for any sign that the illusionist might still be paying attention. When none came, he clutched his aching head again and sighed dejectedly.

Deciding that the illusionist would just pop out again when he felt like it, the brunette slowly began to head home; he kept a mental note to apologize to the illusionist the next time he sees him.

It was during this trek that he finally realized he didn't have his school bag with him.

"Mou! Today just gets worse and worse!" turning around he was about to dash to school again when he froze in place. '_Wait… where did I even leave my bag anyway? W-What if it's in the Reception Room? NO! I-If that's the case then I'll have to go through Hibari-san and I'll die for sure! Oh no what do I do what do I do whatdoIdo!' _

"Juudaime!"

'_Huh?_' he turned around only to come face to face with his self-proclaimed right hand man. "Gokudera-kun. Good Morning"

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu desu. That aside, are you alright Tenth? Did that bastard do anything to you?" the silver haired teen asked, worry was evident in his tone. Probably seeing the confused look on the smaller boy's face, he clarified himself. "I went by your place after I finally got rid of Aneki, but Nana-san sad you weren't home and that that bastard Hibari called and told her that you'd be staying at school. I would have gone there but apparently…" and just one look told everyone that Bianchi was the reason.

Tsuna stared for a moment, processing the information given to him through his headache which, thankfully, was starting to wane. "Ehh! Hibari-san called her?" the look on Gokudera's face confirmed it. '_No way!' _Then Tsuna remembered that he woke up inside the reception room that morning with the dark haired prefect calmly ignoring his presence…

'_I can't believe it… Then again, Hibari-san didn't really look like he wanted to bite me to death this morning, and he even let me go home… what exactly did Mukuro do yesterday?' _the answer was something that Tsuna didn't really want to know, so he just left it at that.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun, don't you have classes?" he asked the silver haired teen.

Gokudera just smiled and said "Don't worry about it Tenth. I left Yamamoto in the classroom to cover for me so that I can look for you. Polynomial equations aren't even worth my time. Oh! And I got your bag. Hibari gave it to me"

Tsuna sweat dropped at that but didn't ask questions. He thankfully took his bag from the Storm Guardians outstretched hand.

"Anyways Juudaime, are you heading home?" the brunette nodded.

"Ah. I sort of have a headache and H-Hibari-san gave me permission to leave school" he explained, starting to walk towards his house again, Gokudera in tow.

"A Headache? What happened Juudaime? If that bastard did anything to you I swear I'll blow him up!" the storm guardian claimed, lit dynamite sticks now visible in both hands.

"AH! Y-You don't need to Gokudera-kun, its fine. I guess I sort of just fell asleep in the wrong position last night… And Hibari-san didn't do anything! He even let me sleep on the couch… however unbelievable that is…" the brunette explained, trying his best to convince his friend to not blow anything up.

"Oh, alright then tenth" Gokudera muttered dejectedly as he returned his dynamites back wherever he kept them.

And with that, the two walked together in silence.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finally reaching the Sawada Residence, the two were greeted by a warm smile by Sawada Nana.

"Tadaima Okaa-san"

"Sorry to intrude"

"Welcome Back Tsu-kun, Gokudera-kun too. Anyways, Tsu-kun, are you alright? I got a call from Hibari-kun last night, what happened?" she asked him, the smile unwavering.

"I'm fine mom. Apparently I fainted in the reception room after some… fiasco. And apparently I have a headache too so the school let me go home early. Sorry I didn't call" he explained.

"Ah, I see. Well then, it's best you go take a rest Tsu-kun, I'll call you down for dinner ok"

"Hai. Well I'll be going now Mom" Tsuna called, tiredly making his way up the stairs.

As he reached the door to his room, Tsuna could vaguely hear Bianchi and Fuuta's voice from down the stairs, and he could already picture in his mind what was currently going on.

_("Maman, is Tsuna home already? Ara, hello Hayato, you look pale, are you alrght?" "A-Aneki Grrp Ugh.." "Hayato-nii! Hayato-nii!")_

Tsuna would have laughed at the thought if his headache hadn't come back full force. Instead he just dropped his bag and plopped unceremoniously on his bed, he laid there for a moment, trying to think through the pain in his head. '_I really should apologize. That look on his face… it was scary'_

Haze overcoming his senses, he let his consciousness fade away, sinking into the peacefulness that was sleep.

_Mukuro…_


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE! I had a bad case of Writers Block + Laziness ;A; TT~TT**

**Anyways, I made this chapter with the best I can do in this case... and the two things I can desribe it with is... 1. Wangst and 2. Meaningless Fluff... :(**

**But hey XD I finally got the 6927 going ;P**

**I hope you enjoy it though :D**

**Disclaimer: You all know what goes here.**

And Pray for Japan :D

* * *

'_Mukuro….'_

"Stop spacing out Dame-Tsuna!" receiving a none too gentle kick from his Home Tutor, Sawada Tsunayoshi nearly had a heart attack when he realized he was just saved from a life threatening situation.

"R-Reborn! T-Thank you…" he said as he stood up from his fallen position on the pavement of the sidewalk, dusting off his pants. Picking up his fallen school bad, the future Vongola Decimo continued on his way as if nothing has happened.

The Arcobaleno immediately picked up on this unusual behaviour.

Reborn noticed how his student seemed to be preoccupied for the whole of that week. Whether it be during training or at home, the brunette always, always, seemed to have something in his mind; _up to the point of not even realizing when he's about to walk right in front of a huge dump truck._

And it absolutely irritates him that he doesn't have a clue what his student has been mulling about. It had nothing to do with school, not the Vongola, hell he didn't even react when Sasagawa Kyoko talked to him!

"Tch. What's with you Dame-Tsuna?" finally at the end of his last straw, Reborn cornered Tsuna, looking him eye to eye. He hated not knowing what's going through the brunette's head, and he hated it more how the only reaction he got from the said teen is a nearly blank- "Huh?"

Holding a Hammer transformed Leon threateningly, he glared directly at his student, not even bothering to hide his annoyance.

"You've been out of it for a whole two weeks Dame-Tsuna. It's either you tell me what's wrong or I force it out of you. Now pick"

Staring at him with blank brown eyes, Tsuna wasn't even fazed by the deathly aura around his home tutor."… I-It's nothing Reborn"

"Wrong Answer" WHACK!

"ITAI!"

Reborn fisted his tiny hands, gripping Leon tightly when he saw the emotionless face of his student once more. Even after a hit like that…

"**Tell. Me. Dame. Tsuna. I mean it**. What is wrong with you?" the home Tutor asked exasperated as he grabbed the teen by the collar of his uniform. He became far more concerned about the teen ever since the whole 'comatose' incident not too long ago. He did _**not**_ enjoy the feeling of losing his precious student; at least not to something as idiotic as _getting killed because he wasn't paying attention._

"N-Nothing… I just..." and then it came.

Reborn flinched back when he felt the tears flowing from the brunette's eyes. The emotions also returned to his students face once more… but not in a good way.

"I-I-It's NONE of Your BUSINESS Reborn! I just… I…. I"

Changing Leon back, Reborn tried to calm himself after seeing his student's breakdown. Although he would love to beat his student upside the head, he thought that it wouldn't be a good idea to ask any more, so he settled for a sigh. This was at least better than seeing his student zombiefied.

"What a crybaby. With that type of behaviour, you'll never be able to become a good Mafia Boss" the sun arcobaleno affronted.

"HEY—"

"BUT I won't pry any further" he interjected. "Just… whatever it is you're worrying about, don't let it get in the way of your training. A week off is too long a vacation!" he exclaimed, tipping his fedora to shade his eyes. "and remember, you can always talk to me about anything"

"…R-Reborn" Tsuna looked at his home tutor, eyes glossy with tears but the respect and gratitude was evident.

All of Reborn's worries flushed away seeing the look on his students face. Tipping his hat once more to hide the smile that was spreading across his childish face, he cocked his gun. "Yosh, now that you've calmed down, it's time for some REAL training" and he was very very pleased with the reaction he received.

"HIIIIEE! REBORN!"

BANG

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mou, that Reborn. He didn't have to train me so hard. Now my whole body is aching" Sawada Tsunayoshi mumbled to himself, brushing his teeth. Thankfully, he was almost back to normal. Almost.

'_Why… am I like this anyway?' _

"DAME-TSUNA! HURRY UP YOU SLOW POKE! LAMBO-SAN HAS TO PEE!" snapping back to reality, he hurriedly finished up before exiting the bathroom.

"Sorry about that" he gave a small smile.

Lambo paused in his dash inside and turned his attention to his older brother figure. Tsuna noticed this and asked what was wrong.

Lambo just stared at him; the boy's hair was shorter now, and Gokudera was also able to finally get him to stop wearing the cow suit in exchange for a cow print shirt and black shorts. He looked like a mini version of his 10 years later self. What shocked Tsuna as of right now was the nearly mature, contemplative look the child was giving him. But, within an instant, he was back to his normal self, crying about how he needed the toilet and blaming the older teen for stalling.

Without any retort, the brunette stood there, confused and dumbfounded at what meaning could be behind that little display.

"Aah ah. It seems that Lambo really is growing up" he sighed playfully before marching up to his room.

Tsuna stared at the cream coloured ceiling. For the whole of that month, only one thing invaded his mind; and that one thing was none other than a certain blue haired illusionist.

"_**go away" it was no more than a whisper, **_

_**calm indifference, eyes hard and calculating. As if a shadow was overcast upon him, almost harsh.**_

_**Then, mismatched orbs disappeared within twin eyelids as a smirk graced his lips. "As you wish" **_

'_That Mukuro… he didn't take it too seriously did he? He must be doing this on purpose… Mukuro isn't that compliant… but he hasn't shown up ever since. Does he… hate me?'_

"GAH! Why am I even worrying myself over this anyway? I should be glad he's gone! He's probably back… in the vindice…" realizing this, he plopped back down on the bed from his sitting position with a deep sigh. He couldn't hide the fact that he's been concerned with his ghostly companion's disappearance and that he's greatly affected by it. Why? He doesn't know.

"Just… where are you anyway?"

"Where is who?

"HIIIE!" flinching backwards, Tsuna was greeted with the sight of the Sun Arcobaleno currently sitting on top of his stomache, a gun on one hand and a cloth on the other. "Re-Reborn! You are seriously gonna give me a heart attack one of these days!" the brunette once again sighed.

"Rokudo Mukuro" Reborn stated. Tsuna's felt heart rate grow faster and he gulped.

"W-What about him?" the brunette asked cautiously.

"I've had a talk with Chrome. She says that she hasn't gotten in contact with him in a while" the arcobaleno explained, gaze directed at his student.

Tsuna's worry just grew. "W-Why are you telling me that?" he asks again. "And speaking of Chrome, how is she? A-And those other two?"

Beady eyes narrowed at him and he flinched.

"I know your hiding something. And for some reason I have a feeling it's to do with him"

"R-Reborn!"

"I said earlier that I won't pry any further. But I still want you to be careful, don't forget what that guy did to you and your friends" Reborn warned before putting the gun down jumping off of him.

Tsuna gritted his teeth; although he felt the need to defend the illusionist, he knew better than to talk back to his home tutor. Reborn was right in a way; although he knew that Mukuro isn't completely evil, he's still a very unpredictable person.

"And also, don't worry. Those three are fine" Reborn stated before leaving the room.

Staring back at the ceiling, Tsuna sighed yet again. As much as he hated to admit it, there is still a chance Mukuro would comply to everything he says and that he would betray him someday…

"But it doesn't change the fact that I chose to trust him. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Sigh.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Cold**_

'_Huh?' Slowly, caramel eyes cracked open only to be met with complete darkness. _

'_Wha… What is this? Gharrf!' fully conscious of his surroundings, he found that he was currently under water. 'What the...' he grabbed at his throat, trying to keep from swallowing._

'_Eh? I can… breathe' he could feel the cold dampness and the weightlessness as if he was submerged in some form of liquid, and yet he could breathe normally and now that he thinks about it, his clothes weren't wet either._

"_Where… am I?" then suddenly the world around him seemed to collapse right in front of his very eyes. "GAAH! UGH!"_

"E-Eh?" Eyes snapping open, he found himself to be somewhere he's sure he's never been before. "W-What just happened?" he thought aloud, blearily trying to comprehend the situation he was in.

Suddenly realizing that he was currently sprawled on the pavement in the middle of a crowded street, he immediately got up and ran out of the way…

'_What did I get into this time? Is this Reborn's doing?'_ gasping for breath, he looked around to see if he can find anything he might recognize, or if he could ask someone of his whereabouts.

He felt extremely uncomfortable picking up on people giving him weird stares.

'_Eh? Wait… this… this isn't Japan!' _There were weird writings on banners, everyone was talking in a different, but not completely unrecognizable language, and these people… they were _huge_. "No way…I… I'm in Italy?"

"Tu! Torna Qui!" spinning around suddenly towards the cry, he knew he was bound to get in trouble.

Men dressed all in black carrying what was, without a doubt, guns and other types of firearms were approaching him fast, behind them were men wearing what looked like lab coats. Within an instant, panic arose, everyone trying to get as far away as possible from these people, people getting pushed aside while running for their lives. These men were obviously from the mafia.

Gunshots began souring and people were crying out. Tsuna knew he had to do something, whether it be to try and help these people or to run away himself. But he did neither.

He was frozen to the spot by what was in front of him.

It was a little boy, he couldn't be older than five, wearing tattered clothes. He was desperately running away from the men, blood soaking through his clothes. However, no cry escaped from his lips, even though the gash on his arm and the sprain on his leg were evident; only unshed tears within hard, glaring eyes.

There was no heterochromia, no smirk on his lips.

But the face, the weird hairstyle…

There was no doubt. This was Mukuro.

"Da Via!"

And just when he realized this, a bullet was headed straight for his head, he knew full well that it was not a dying will bullet.

"Hi… HIIIEEE!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kufufu~ Really, suddenly popping up and causing trouble… you shouldn't do that Tsunayoshi-kun"

Realizing the protective stance that seemed to be out of reflex, Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and let his arms drop to his sides. He found himself yet again sprawled on the pavement, but seemingly out of the way of any danger.

"Eh? M-M-MUKURO!"

"Yes?"

Looking up, he was shocked to see the teenage illusionist towering over him, smirk intact.

"What? But… the Mafia! And you were!…." Tsunayoshi decided to shut up when he saw the smirk drop from the taller male's face.

"I have no idea how you do it. First it was within my haven, and now it's my memories. Why and how is it that you are able to infiltrate my mind?"

"I-I-I, I'm sorry, I really don't know! Last thing I remember was falling asleep in my room then suddenly I found myself here and… wait... Did you just say 'memories'?" Tsuna looked up at the illusionist, panic, disbelief and confusion written all over his face.

Mukuro stayed quiet. Sighing, he helped the brunette up and stared out of the small alleyway they were in. Gunshots could still be heard, and a very familiar cry filled the silence.

"M-M-Mu..ku…ro?"

"Yes, memories. You have yet again did the unexpected, Vongola. This happened about 9 years ago… the first and last time I tried to escape from the wretched Estraneo" Mukuro narrated, a bitter smile across his lips. "Kufufu~ You really shouldn't invade other people's privacy you know that"

Tsuna frowned, he does feel guilty about intruding. He never meant to invade, neither did he know how he got there in the first place. "S-Sorry…"

"Anyways, Tsunayoshi-kun, you should wake up soon. It's almost 8 Kufufu~"

Snapping to attention, panic rose within the brunette once more. "WHAT! OH NO I'M GONNA BE LATE. Wait, how do you even know that? And now that I think about it, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME?"

The smirk reappeared on the illusionists face. "Oya? Didn't you tell me to go away?"

"… Sorry about that too….." the brunette sincerely said. Tsuna's eyes widened when he felt something ruffle his head.

"Kufufufufu~ Well, I've had enough sleep. Time to wake up or else Skylark-kun would get angry" And right before his eyes, the world began dissolved into white, taking along with it the genuine smile on the illusionists face.

Sitting up on his bed, the alarm clock's ear splitting sound ignored, Sawada Tsunayoshi wondered what that was all about.

"Oh? Finally awake huh, Dame-Tsuna. You better get ready or you'll be late" the home tutor appeared before him, gun at the ready. Mumbling an agreement, the brunette stood up and rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Staring at himself in the mirror, Sawada Tsunayoshi wondered… '_Why the HELL am I BLUSHING?'_


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG I ACTUALLY UPDATED! OAO *blinks* *hides behind bookshelf to avoid flying deadly projectiles.**

**Erm... yeah, I'm sorry for not updating for... a reeealy long while. I have no excuse =_=;; But here, finally, is the next chapter! XDD Dunno when the next one will be up though, but hopefully it won't be long :)**

**I still hope you guys enjoy, I know this isn't so well done and all *guiltstab* but I'm finally getting into a plot! XDD Hope you guys review! \OaOb**

**DISCLAIMER: KHR IS AMANO AKIRA'S! XD**

**THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVS AND ALERTS! *dogeza* And I am so very sorry for slacking off TT~TT XDD**

* * *

The flutter of wings could be heard in the silence of the early morning as a small figure walked along the deserted footpath, gaze lifting upward to the large, nearly invisible crow slowing to a halt above him, dropping an official looking envelope, an intricate but easily recognizable coat of arms engraved into the red wax seal.

He smiled as he quickly scanned the contents, a glint appearing in his beetle black eyes. "So the time has finally come" he smirked, looking back to the simple two story house behind him.

"You better be prepared Dame-Tsuna" Italia's strongest Hitman whispered, tucking the letter inside his suit pocket. _'Especially now that you have a personal goal to accomplish'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"…."

"H-Hey Reborn….?" asked a meek voice.

The baby hitman paused in his work of polishing his gun, turning to the future boss of Vongola. "What is it Dame-Tsuna? Did you get a 0 on your test again?"

"WHA—NO!" the brunette immediately denied.

"Oh?" Reborn smirked. "Then what did you get?"

"W-well I…. T-THAT's not important!" Tsuna suddenly cut off, changing the subject. "I-I was just… I wanted to know if…"

Reborn had a suspicion of what the brunette might ask, but he wanted the teen to confirm it himself. "Spit it out Dame-Tsuna, stop stuttering" he ordered, cocking his gun.

"H-HIIIIE! Hai! HAI! I… Uhm, well… I was just wondering if… there's a way to free someone from Vindice…" the supposed future boss of the Vongola trailed off.

The sun arcobaleno's eyes narrowed. _'So that really is it'_. "Why?" he asked, interest alight in his eyes.

"Eh? W-Why… well I…"

"This has something to do with Rokudo Mukuro right?" the baby hitman specified. The Mist guardian has been missing for a while it seems, in terms of soul. Of course, he could just be in the Vindice prison sleeping away, but Reborn had a feeling that his charge was involved somehow… "Why are you suddenly so concerned for him? Have you forgotten what he did to your friends—"

"B-But he's helped us a lot too! L-like in the Ring Battle, and even in the future!"

"But that never really changed his motives did it?"

Tsuna grew awkwardly silent, not quite meeting the baby's eyes. _'What is he hiding…?' _Reborn's eyes narrowed. But at the sight of the determined look on his charge's face, he thought that this might be an opportunity.

Reborn smirked. "If you're that serious, then maybe there's a way" he stated, a devious light in his beady eyes.

"R-really?" Tsuna perked up.

"Yes" the Arcobaleno confirmed, inspecting his behavior. "If a particularly powerful boss of a particular influential family were to make a deal with the Prison Guards, then there's a chance they would agree to set him free"

… Tsuna stayed silent. Catching on to what Reborn was implying.

This didn't escape the baby hitman as well, and his smirk turned into a grin. "And perfect timing too. I just received a notice from the ninth confirming the Inheritance Ceremony" he stated, bringing out the envelope he had received earlier that day.

The brunette boy gulped. "I-Inheri…tance ceremony?"

"Yes. It's the ceremony where you officially inherit the title of 'The Tenth Boss of the Vongola Famiglia' from the Ninth—"

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Tsuna suddenly screamed. "I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! I thought I told you I am not going to become a Mafia Boss!" he said, covering his ears and flailing.

"But you already are considered a mafia boss, denying it is worthless now. You do remember what happened just a little while ago right?" Reborn explained, suddenly very serious.

Tsuna knew what he was talking about. The rouge Mafia family that attacked them, leading to his comatose… it happened all because of the title of 'Tenth Gen Vongola Famigly' that's already attached to them, to him. Even if the ceremony never happens, even if he kept denying, they'll still be targeted.

"The safest way to go about it is for you to accept your position, make alliances, and strengthen the family so that you can protect yourself and your comrades" Reborn explained, catching on to Tsuna's understanding. He was glad to see that after a couple of years, his charge was able to mature some.

Tsuna could see the sense and accuracy of his home tutor's words, and he frowned.

"Besides, I thought you wanted to free Mukuro from the Vindice. It's not something a normal person, even a normal Mafioso can do"

"But… is there really no other way?" Tsuna asked his home tutor exasperatedly.

Beetle black eyes sparkled as Reborn suddenly conjured an M-16 rifle, the previous seriousness replaced with mischief, he smiled. "Well, you could always go for the life threatening 0.00000000000001% chance of survival 'Break him out of Prison' Rescue method"

"HIIIIE!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~_**Vongola Famiglia**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mou that Reborn…" the 16 year old Mafia-Boss-to-be mumbled as he rushed to school that morning. _'But… it's true though' _he slowed to a walk a couple of blocks away.

'_Even if I refuse, I've already been labeled the tenth Vongola Boss. Everybody is already in constant danger, and this may be the only way I can set Mukuro free…' _he sighed.

"_Oya oya, that's a very deep look you have there Decimo…" _

"HII!" Tsuna squeaked, turning around to see his ghostly companion. "Mukuro!"

"_Kufufu… curious" _the mist guardian stated, drifting closer to the brunette.

Tsuna gulped a bit, his face heating a little as he backed away awkwardly. "I-It's nothing. D-Don't worry about it" _'That's right… Mukuro… hates the Mafia…' _the brunette thought dejectedly. _'Not that I like it either but...' _he sighed again, this time out of exasperation.

And this reaction only succeeded in making the illusionist all the more suspicious. Before he could voice it out however, the brunette's attention was already directed elsewhere.

"I've never seen that uniform before..." the younger teen suddenly stated, staring at a group of people heading the same way he is.

Mukuro followed his gaze. "_Ah,_ _they must be the transfer students"_

"Eh? Transfer students?" Tsuna snapped his head back to Mukuro. The latter raised a brow.

"_Yes. It seems seven people will be transferring to your school today. From Shimon Middle School I think it was. Weren't you paying attention to your teacher the other day?" _The blunette inquired.

"E-Ehaa…" Nope, Tsuna definitely wasn't paying attention to the teacher the other day.

"_How predictable" _he chuckled._ "But anyways, I kinda like their uniform. Not as good as Kokuyo's of course, but definitely fashionable" _he commented. Tsuna sweatdropped.

And then in a bout of clumsiness and inattention, he found himself sprawled on the ground having just collided with something… or rather, someone.

"_You really should pay more attention to your surroundings vongola" _the Mist Guardian commented gruffly, slightly ruffled.

"A-Ah! I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" Tsuna ignored the bluenette, opting to gather up the stuff scattered around him.

"It's alright" a quiet voice stated as a pair of hands entered his vision, picking up the stuff he'd missed.

Tsuna turned to the newcomer. "Ah! You're one of the transfer students right?" he asked, inspecting the black jacket. "Sorry for bumping into you like that" he apologized again, scratching the back of his head before outstretching his hands, holding a pile of books. "These are yours right?"

The other boy nodded, muttering a small thank you, but as soon as he reached out, something happened that made Tsuna flinch unintentionally.

It was a weird sort of feeling, but for a moment there, Tsuna thought he caught the glow of a dying will flame, and the Vongola ring around his neck somehow resonated. _'Just my… imagination… right?'_ He thought, as it was over as soon as it started.

He was snapped back to reality, however, when the boy suddenly snatched the stuff out of his hands, breaking into a clumsy sprint as soon as he got them.

"Ah, wait!" Tsuna called after him, confused. "…What was that about?" he mumbled, staring at his empty hand.

"_Hmm" _Mukuro added in, a thoughtful look on his semi-transparent face. _"Interesting"_


End file.
